Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plant control device, a plant control method, and a recording medium.
The present application claims priority based on Japanese patent application 2016-169936, filed on Aug. 31, 2016 and includes herein by reference the content thereof.
Description of Related Art
In the related art, in industrial plants such as chemical plants, plants which manage and control well sites such as gas wells and oil wells and the vicinity thereof, plants which manage and control hydraulic power generation, thermal power generation, nuclear power generation, and the like, plants which manage and control environmental power generation such as solar power generation and wind power generation, and plants which manage and control water supply and sewage, dams, and the like and factories, and the like (hereinafter collectively referred to as a “plant”), a distributed control system (DCS) in which a site unit such as measuring units or an operating unit referred to as a field device and a control device configured to control these are connected with communication means is constructed and an advanced automatic operation is realized.
In systems and the like of plants constructed to realize the above-described advanced automatic operation, observers referred to as board operators monitor operation states of the plants. Operation states such as yield, operating condition, and alarm occurrence states of the plants are measured using measuring units such as sensors, collected with a DCS, and displayed on monitoring devices such as monitors of operation panels and monitoring terminals. When the board operators recognize an abnormality in the plants with the monitoring devices or when the yield of the plants is increased or decreased, and the like, the operators referred to as the field operators are instructed to investigate, inspect, or exchange devices or are instructed to adjust operating units such as valves.
Also, there is a system in which information is provided to an operator using artificial intelligence using a determination model using input information of a sensor and the like when a plant is controlled (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2014-174993 and Published Japanese Translation No. 2015-530652 of the PCT International Publication).
The costs such as personnel expenses are required and a man-made mistake occurs in some cases when a plant is operated using a board operator and a field operator.
Also, in a system using artificial intelligence, an operation condition under which the safety of a plant is not secured is likely to be instructed to an operating device and the like. In order to secure the safety of the plant, the operator is notified of a recommendation, checks the details of the recommendation, and then performs an actual operation in some cases without directly inputting an operation instruction output by the system to a device in the plant.